


Not Forgotten

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Ford finds out about Dipper's clones, and does his best to help them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really adore the idea Ford would make a clone of himself for Tracey and Quattro just so they wouldn't be alone.
> 
> I don't own these babes --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch
> 
> Enjoy!

“You know, I wonder what Dipper 1 is up to.” Dipper 3 sighed, poking at the fire that was dying a bit, some ash curling up into the air before vanishing in the faint breeze.

“Why do you care? We haven’t seen them in months.” His companion huffed, staring out of their makeshift home with a soft frown. “I bet he’s having fun back home.”

“Probably, it is getting colder.” Dipper 3 sighed with a slight shrug, poking at the fire once again until he paused, sure he heard something. “Hey do you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Dipper 4 sat up just as the crunching of leaves became louder, the two standing side by side as a man came into the clearing, face stuck in a book until he noticed the makeshift camp. Both Dipper’s were confused as the man looked taken aback at seeing the two, his expression confused as he noticed the numbers on their hats.

“Well hello there…I wasn’t aware there were Dipper clones.” The man started cautiously, the two sharing a glance as the man seemed more curious than anything.

“Name’s Tracey, and this is Quattro.” The Dipper with a number three on his hat introduced, the man nodding as he took a seat on a nearby stump.

“My name is Stanford, but your…original calls me Grunkle Ford.”

“Wait, there’s another one?” Quattro questioned, Tracey shrugging as Ford wrote down something in the book he was holding. “Whatever, it’s not going to make much of a difference, not like we belong with them.”

“What do you mean my boy?” Ford questioned, the two Dipper’s sharing a glance before shrugging.

“We’re just paper clones, we get wet once and it’s all over. We’ve been surviving out here just fine, so we thought it would be best to stay away from Dipper.” Tracey explained, Ford nodding as he rifled through his journal until he came upon the page the clones had written in. “It’s nice to meet you though, sorry Quattro is such a grump.”

“You have no need to apologize, I wasn’t aware the both of you were still alive.”

“It’s kinda hard, but we make do.” Tracey grinned shyly, Ford chuckling softly as he took in their living situation.

“Would you mind if I helped you both?” The two brightened at the idea, Ford smiling as they worked out a plan. Over the next few weeks Ford helped build the two a functional cabin, complete with heating and electrical, as well as casting a spell around the clearing they had taken as their own to keep the clearing dry whenever it rained. The two were happiest with this, hugging Ford after he had finished the spell with looks of adoration in their eyes, finding themselves calling Ford grunkle just like Dipper would. Knowing that he would be leaving for his voyage soon, Ford came up with an idea after spending a night with the two clones, who fell asleep hugging his sides with content smiles on their faces.

“Now keep your eyes closed.” He commanded the two, having taken them to the Mystery Shack the day before he and Stanley were set to leave. The two were bouncing in excitement, almost ripping the fabric off their eyes when Ford told them it was time, both going slack-jawed at what they saw. Standing beside Ford was an exact copy, the other Ford waving at the two with a soft smile on his face.

“Now, I hope you realize that I’m not replacing myself or anything, but I figured you boys would love to have some company when I’m gone.” Ford explained, though he went unheard as Tracey and Quattro went over to Ford’s copy and instantly struck up conversation with him, big smiles on their faces as Ford escorted the three back to the cabin he had made.

“Thank you so much.” Tracey told Ford when he was leaving, giving the man a hug that was returned. “It means a lot to us.”

“Anything I can do to help, after all you are family.”  



End file.
